


Take It

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dominant Annette Fantine Dominic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Annette's singing isn't the only thing that Does Things to Felix.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** do whatever you want as long as felix takes his gfs strap up his ass and fucking loves it. only girls i really ship with with are annette, bernie, and dorothea, but whoever you want is good.

Annette was the kind of girl who could make a guy like Felix smile, soften up, and appreciate the little things in life. Like flowers, or songs about food and boxes and swamp beasties.

She was also the kind of girl who would make a guy like Felix writhe and squirm and beg under her as her huge strap-on dildo pounded him mercilessly in the ass. The thing was huge, not just for a girl her size but in general. Even the big buff guys he often shared the changing rooms with and felt inferior to didn't have dicks that big. Nor did theirs have a vibrate function that Annette wasn't stingy with.

"T-turn it on," he ground out, arching his back and gripping the sides of the desk she had him bent over. Empty classrooms were perfect for this sort of thing, especially at night because with no one around he could be as loud as he wanted once the dildo started to vibrate and he got _really_ close. He heard the flick of the switch, felt the slick material heat up, and-

" _Fuck!_ Yes, like that-!" His shouts were echoing off the walls and he didn't care even if someone _did_ happen to hear them, once he was this far gone he was beyond giving a shit. Only Annette's marble cock, her hands gripping his hips, and the fire racing through him mattered at this point. Annette gave a huge thrust forward, timed with a playful nip to his earlobe, and his entire body throbbed.

"That's right," Annette whispered, "scream for me, Felix, tell me how much you love this!" Her next thrust angled to slam against a certain spot within him, the flames turning to outright electricity as the vibrations increased.

" _Annette!_ "

" _Tell me._ " She nipped at his earlobe again. In this way she could be a sadist, knowing how hard it was for him to form words at this point, but because she was making him feel this good he couldn't deny her anything.

"Too good," he managed, pushing his hips back against hers, "fuck, so hot, it's so hard, gonna- _ah!_ " Her lips and teeth were at a sensitive spot on his neck now, and one of her hands was reaching down to grasp his painfully throbbing cock. " _SHIT!_ "

"Come for me," Annette purred against his skin, giving his cock a squeeze, and that was it; his entire body was overcome with heat as the climax tore through him, his own screams echoing in his ears as he shuddered and writhed beneath her. Everything else fell away, all he knew was her warmth against his back and the vibrations of the dildo and the rampant heat and shockwaves overtaking him.

By the time he'd finally come back down, the vibrations had stopped and she was slowly pulling out of him. His hands ached from gripping the desk, which was covered in sweat and his own come. Luckily, ever-prepared Annette had brought soap, water, and towels.

"Let me get that," he offered, taking one of the towels from her to clean the desk. He went over it twice, making sure to get every drop of fluid that he might have missed the first time, while Annette cleaned the dildo. He was about to get their clothes when he realized something important. "You didn't come."

"Yeah, that's the problem with this thing. I love what it does to you, but..." She shrugged. "I'm fine, though, really." Felix shook his head, spreading their robes onto the floor and gently pushing her onto them, kissing his way down her body. " _Felix..._ "

"No girl of mine goes unsatisfied after giving me the fuck of a lifetime." He eased her legs onto his shoulders and slipped his tongue against her soft, wet folds, lapping gently at her. Her fingers instantly caught in his hair and she began to moan. He spread her open with his mouth, teased her quivering entrance to coax more wetness from her.

" _Feeelix,_ " she panted, "it's so good, please, I- _ah!_ " She pushed her hips against his mouth and he licked faster, tongue sliding up to caress her clit. When she came, her screams echoed throughout the room, Felix keeping at her until she pushed at his head and he let her down off his shoulders.

When she came back, she immediately picked up the dildo and the jar of salve again, and Felix smirked.

"Planning to reward me?" he asked. "You realize this means tomorrow I'm going to treat you like a fucking princess. I'll eat you out and fuck you until you're a babbling, incoherent _mess._ " Annette shivered with anticipation, strapping the dildo around her hips and slathering it up.

"Sometimes I think you do me as well as you do just so I'll fuck you," she teased. Felix bent over the desk, the slick tip of the cock immediately pressed against his ass cheeks.

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" She slammed into him and began to thrust, and the familiar heat began to blaze through him anew.


End file.
